plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploding Zombie
Blew Zombie (自爆僵尸; pinyin zìbào jiāngshī) is a zombie in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. They can be summoned by the Gong Zombie, Qigong Bronze, Gunpowder Devil, or come by themselves on the lawn. Any normal zombie who manages to touch a weapon stand that contains a bomb will transform into this zombie. When it comes in contact with a plant, its bomb will explode in a 3x3 area. Ice-related plants can disarm the bomb. Description The Blew Zombie dons a red bandana, covering a portion of its hair, only exposing the rear and half and pony-tailed part. Also, sweats leave traces just close enough to its right eye. It wears a red handkerchief that is tied up like a cape on its neck. For its torso, it sports on a blue and red colored long sleeve chinese garment, also the left sleeve is torn off, exposing the elbow, then followed by that is a wrist band that is colored in red with yellow linings on front and rear edges respectively. Its pants are colored in dark blue and is also torn enough to expose the left knee of it, then below its pants is bandages on both sides of the legs, covering further the pants, and finally a typical black shoe for its footwear. Overview Blew Zombie absorbs 13 normal damage shots. Its bomb falls from its hand at 6.5 shots and finally dies at 13 normal damage shots. When it gets close to a plant, it will explode, destroying any plants around it. Strategies Although the Blew Zombie has low health, it is very fast. When you see a Blew Zombie on your lanes or if a Basic Zombie touches a Weapon Stand with a bomb, kill it quickly, as its bomb can destroy plants in a 3x3 area. This zombie will be difficult to destroy without an Iceberg Lettuce, Snow Pea, and Winter Melon. Try to break all the Weapon Stands with bombs, so no zombie can be transformed into a Blew Zombie. In addition to that, kill all the Gong Zombies quickly, as Blew Zombies can be spawned when they hit their gongs. If paired with at least five or ten Gargantuar Bronzes, Hammer Zombies, Gong Zombies, and Drinking Zombies, these combinations can be very problematic, emptying everything in your lawn. These and most of the zombies are dangerous during the battle with the Blade-Wielding Hero. Gallery Pvz2 almanac bomb.png|Its Almanac entry. Blew Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon. Zibao large.png|HD Blew Zombie. BlewZombieaboutexplode.png|Blew Zombie about to explode. BlewZombieexploding.png|Blew Zombie after exploding. BlewZombiewithoutbomb.png|Blew Zombie without its bomb. Trivia *They can be summoned by Gong Zombies. *When it is about to explode, it makes the same sound as Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's. *Its bomb falls over when the player disarms it with ice attacks. *It will not eat unless its bomb has been disarmed. *It is very similar to the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie since they are both fast and they explode the plants around them. **They have differences though, in which Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie's Jack-in-the-Box can be taken by Magnet-shroom while it can't steal Blew Zombie's bomb and Ice-related attacks can take out the fuse of the bomb, unlike the Jack-in-the-Box. See also *Gong Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie ru:Зомби с бомбой Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Kung-Fu World encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed